


Wish Fulfillment

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first week or two after the dreams start it's fine, but once he's at the point where the only thing he thinks of while he's jerking off is Hina fucking him on the recomen table, Thursday nights become a bit more of a minefield.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "recomen table."

It's not a fantasy Yoko ever intended to have, but after he wakes up sweaty and sticky for the third night in a row after the same goddamn dream, he decides he may as well indulge it in his waking life.

He lets himself think about it in the shower first, soap-slick hand tight around his dick as he imagines his face pressed against the cool surface of the table. In the dream they're on air, and Yoko has to hold back the noises threatening to spill from his mouth. In the dream he has to read from the script as Hina hits his prostate with every thrust.

The fantasy rapidly becomes the quickest way to get himself off, and Yoko finds himself relying on it more and more.

The first week or two after the dreams start it's fine, but once he's at the point where the only thing he thinks of while he's jerking off is Hina fucking him on the recomen table, Thursday nights become a bit more of a minefield.

"You're acting weird," Hina says as they leave.

"No I'm not!!" Yoko says, too quickly.

"You were messing up the script more than usual."

Yoko tries to breathe, to act normal. "I'm just tired," he says.

Hina just gives him a weird look, then gets into his car.

Yoko determinedly doesn't think about the dream when he jerks off that night, watching a lesbian porno Subaru loaned him where one of the actresses looks disturbingly like Yasu.

That night he dreams of Hina finding out, forcing him to talk out the entire fantasy in excruciating detail. While they're on air. As Hina bends him over the table and fingers him.

Three days later, when Yoko's drunk out of his mind, he sends Hina a text: "have you ever fantasized about having sex on the recomen table?"

He wakes up the next morning to three texts from Hina. The first just says "no." The second says "why, have you?" The third, sent at 4:30 am, says "well, now I have."

Yoko's first thought is to ask "with who?", and he must still be drunk because he types it out and hits send. Then he turns his pillow over to the dry side and goes back to sleep.

"Who do you think?" is the response he reads when he wakes up a second time.

"K-taro?"

Yoko's brushing his teeth, trying to get the vile taste out of his mouth, when Hina's reply comes. It's just an emoticon, the open hand that most people use for a wave. Yoko laughs to himself.

He types out "I had this dream," then deletes it, closes his phone and shoves it in his pocket.

It vibrates as Yoko's taking out his trash.

"You never said if you did or not."

Yoko makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and almost throws his phone into the pile of garbage bags. Why does anyone let him near his phone when he's drunk?

Ten minutes later, he decides the damage has already been done and he may as well answer.

"Yes," he types. "I had a dream." He sends it. Then, before he can talk himself out of it, he sends, "with you."

The reply comes in less than a minute. "Are you still drunk?"

"No," Yoko sends. Then, "fuck you."

"Oh, is that how it went?"

Yoko blushes bright red and throws his phone at the wall. It's a few minutes before it vibrates again, but then it goes three times in quick succession. Yoko picks it up from the floor, flipping it open.

"The other way around, then?"

Yoko grits his teeth.

"Sounds hot."

His breathing quickens a little.

"I'm coming over."

Yoko estimates he has about half an hour before Hina gets there. He spends the first twenty minutes of that half hour in the shower, mostly just standing under the water with his eyes squeezed shut. The last ten minutes are spent standing in front of his closet in his boxers, trying to decide if he needs to bother putting clothes on to greet Hina when he's coming over with the express purpose of…doing whatever it is they're going to do.

He's digging through a drawer for condoms and lube when the doorbell rings. Hina's standing at the door with a smile on his face, looking totally normal and not awkward at all.

"How are you not uncomfortable with this?" Yoko says, stepping out of the way and wishing he'd gotten dressed.

Hina shrugs. "It's nothing we haven't really done before, right?"

"All those times we were drunk."

"Maybe I'm drunk now," Hina says with a laugh.

"It's one in the afternoon and you've got your car keys in your hand," Yoko says.

"Look," Hina gets slightly more serious. "If you don't actually want to do this we can just watch TV or something."

Yoko shakes his head. He doesn't want to be the one to back down, here, and he figures it's kind of his own fault since he's the one who brought it up in the first place.

"I was thinking we could do it on your kitchen table," Hina says casually. "I mean, if we want to act out a fantasy we need to at least make it sort of accurate, right?"

"Right," Yoko says. The table is a mess at the moment, since it's where Yoko generally puts down everything he's carrying when he gets into his apartment, so he has to clear it off. When he turns back to Hina, he's stripped off his shirt.

Yoko swallows hard, takes a few breaths. Hina smiles at him, annoyingly cheerful and self-assured.

"Oh, come over here," Yoko mumbles after a moment. Hina takes a few steps closer, then Yoko reaches out to close his fingers around his wrist and pull Hina in the rest of the way. He kisses the corner of Hina's mouth, letting his eyes fall shut. Hina makes a small, quiet sound and brings his hand up to cup Yoko's face. They kiss for a while, until Yoko feels a little less nervous and a lot more turned on, and then Hina's backing him into the table. Yoko reaches between them and presses his palm to Hina's dick. He shifts against Yoko's hand at the touch, moaning into his mouth. Hina breaks the kiss but doesn't move away much, so his lips brush Yoko's when he speaks.

"You need to be naked," he says, fingers curled in the waistband of Yoko's boxers.

"Man," Yoko says, "you really don't go in for the subtle seduction, do you?"

"With you, why would I?" Hina laughs, and Yoko has to concede it's a good point; he'd probably be even less able to keep a straight face through this if Hina were trying to romance him.

Yoko tugs down his boxers and steps out of them. "You too," he says, gesturing at Hina's pants.

"So," Hina says once they're both naked.

"So," Yoko echoes. He stifles a laugh. The lube and condoms Yoko had gotten out earlier sit on the table, and he picks up the lube and hands it to Hina, avoiding his eyes.

"Turn around," Hina says, and his voice sounds different: a little gruffer, more serious. It makes the hairs on the back of Yoko's neck stand up and he turns away, planting both hands on the table but not bending very far. Hina takes a step closer so he's pressed up against Yoko's back, cock hard against his ass. He puts his hand on Yoko's hip, as if to hold him there, even though Yoko can't really go anywhere and wouldn't want to if he could. Then Hina's pushing a slicked finger into him, and Yoko spreads his legs a little, lets his head drop forward limply.

"You've thought about this, right?" Hina asks, in the same voice that makes Yoko shiver a little, as he starts to fuck him with one finger. Yoko nods. "Tell me about it."

Yoko feels himself blush, knows Hina can probably see the redness on his neck even if he can't see his face. He takes a shaky breath. "It started because of a dream," he begins. "We're, um, in the dream we were on the air and you were fucking me while I was, um. While I was trying to read the script?"

Hina's mouth touches Yoko's shoulder and he can feel him trying to stifle his laughter. Part of Yoko is annoyed, but he has to admit it is kind of hilarious, so he doesn't complain.

"It's hotter than it sounds," he says. Hina presses Yoko's shoulders with his free hand, and Yoko bends forward, leaning on his elbows. Hina pushes in a second finger, curving them down, and Yoko gasps, shifting back involuntarily.

"You should try to be quiet," Hina says, "for the fantasy and all."

"If you're going to mock me, I don't want to do this with you."

"If you didn't want me to mock you, you shouldn't've told me about it in the first place."

"Just shut up and get on with it."

"Oh, and _I'm_ the one who's not romantic enough, here?"

Hina twists his fingers, making Yoko shiver and whimper, then shushes him. Yoko turns his head, pressing his mouth against his bicep. He's embarrassed and turned on and annoyed, which is pretty much par for the course when it comes to interacting with Hina, and he focuses on keeping his breathing steady while Hina stretches him open. When he adds a third finger, he reaches in front of Yoko to grip his cock, stroking it slowly. Being quiet like this, Yoko can hear the slick sounds of Hina fingering him. He wants to speak, to make noise or something to make it seem more normal, but then Hina's pulling his fingers out and Yoko's breath catches as Hina pushes into him.

"Your dick," Yoko says, breathing hard, "is just _unnecessarily_ big."

Hina laughs and pushes the rest of the way in.

"You always say that."

"It's always true."

Hina pulls almost all the way out, then thrusts back in, hard, and Yoko just barely stifles the high-pitched noise his body wants to make. He wraps his hand around his cock, arching his back to push back against Hina. Yoko might complain about Hina's dick being too big, but he loves how it feels inside him, full and overwhelming. Hina's hands are tight on Yoko's hips, the blunt ends of his fingernails digging into Yoko's skin a little, and Yoko's knees are starting to go weak. He leans harder on the table, slipping forward a little when Hina thrusts particularly enthusiastically. The hard surface of the table is uncomfortable enough to keep Yoko a little distracted, and by the time Hina's groaning and coming, Yoko's still only about halfway there.

Hina pulls out and Yoko stays there while he throws away the condom, jerking himself lazily until Hina's back and grabbing at his hips, demanding that he turn around.

"Hold onto the table," Hina says, and drops to his knees.

"What, you think you're gonna give me such a good blowjob that I won't be able to stand up?" Yoko says, looking down at Hina with raised eyebrows. Hina just shrugs, smiling, and then he leans in and sucks Yoko's cock down in one smooth motion.

"Holy shit," Yoko says ( _says_ , definitely says, not squeaks), "when did you learn to do that?" Hina starts to pull back, like he's planning to answer, and Yoko grabs at his hair. "Tell me later!"

Hina laughs, the sound vibrating around Yoko's cock, and he lets go of Hina's hair to grab the table again. Yoko's already stretched and wet, so Hina's two spit-slicked fingers slide into him easily. He curls them forward while he swallows down Yoko's cock over and over until Yoko's coming and moaning incoherently, his head thrown back.

 

It turns out, Yoko realizes the following Thursday, that acting out your fantasy isn't the greatest way to get it out of your head; especially not when you do it with someone as horrifically unsubtle as Hina, who seems determined to spend the entire three hours of their broadcast staring at Yoko like he wants to fuck him through the floor.


End file.
